Air moving systems are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,908--Van Delic, wherein a solar air moving system for obtaining upward movement of air through an elongated conduit is shown. Wind turbines also are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,131--Yen.